Challenges: Silver Waters and Bitter Sweet Revenge
by Splash and Misty
Summary: Brought to you by Splash are two more challenges for the fantastic Raindrops on Feathers's forum: The Clan of Fading Mist. Challenges 3 and 4 are both hopefully wonderful, but that's up for you to find out for sure. :P AND OMSC MISTY IS BACKKKKKK ON FFN! SO EVERYONE GO CELEBATE THAT BECAUSE THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS HAPPENED! MY TWIN IS HERE AGAIN! SMILES FOR EVERYONE!
1. SILVER WATERS

**Silver Waters:**

It was a silent night. Peaceful night. Cats slept well in their nests tonight. Yet something else, a difference force, disturbed one poor medicine cat. This cat was Jaywing, a look-a-like to Jayfeather. But this tom was not blind, and he was of a different clan. This tom was darker and fiercer and tougher yet all the same so much kinder and nicer then the grumpy ThunderClan medicine cat was. This gray tabby tom was a wonderful medicine cat, yet even the greatest of cats always succumbed to confusion at one point or another. Tonight was Jaywing's night.

The gray tabby tom was headed to the moonpool for it was the half-moon medicine cat meeting. Of course, the ShadowClan medicine cat was already there; he normally came well before the others. He enjoyed getting away from his responsibilities every once in a while, after all. Right now the gray tabby tom sat next to the pool, staring down at it half-heartedly. Today had not been the best; he had discovered that his catnip garden was dying. It would take a lot of tender loving care to replenish the precious herb.

Yet, though it annoyed him, Jaywing was generally unfazed by the tragedy. Though he was rarely socked or anything, to be honest. Even if he ever did get shocked or scared or annoyed, he always did his best not to let the emotion show due to an old belief that showing your emotions to another cat was a great weakness. So, of course, Jaywing had turned himself in a professional at the job. It could be nearly impossible to tell his true emotions.

Anyways, what was happening to Jaywing at that very moment? Let's dive closer into this scene.

Jaywing growled at the moonpool suddenly clouded, darkening even though the night sky was clear. The medicine cat bristled, taking a step back. _What's happening?_

A small part of the pool lit up, and he realized it was in the shape of a wing. The scratches tore through it, as if some cat had raked their claws down the wing.

Paw steps sounded as Redtail and Spottedstorm entered the moonpool clearing, and the shadows vanished, leaving only a sparkling pool. The two medicine cats padded over to join the gray tabby tom, glancing over their shoulders.

"Mothheart will be here any second," Redtail mewed. "So we might as well get dreaming."

Jaywing nodded and lay down, sighing. He was shivering slightly, the omen haunting the ShadowClan medicine cat greatly.

. . .

The land of StarClan was so different.

Jaywing awoke to glittering forests of starlight in a small clearing full of catnip from every corner. The gray tabby tom stared around him in confusion, surprised by the sudden change of terrains and moods. First bad stuff, now great stuff.

"You've a glorious destiny ahead of you, Jaywing dear!" came a happy, delighted voice. A silver tabby bounded into the clearing, green eyes shining happily.

It was Silverheart, Jaywing's dead mother.

"I'm so happy for you! Everything's just going to be great!" Silverheart licked Jaywing's ear before pulling away from him. "Things are to be just perfect for you, sweetie!"

Jaywing scrunched his nose. "Ew. Stop it, mom. You're not alive anymore the last time I checked so don't mother me like that."

"I'll mother you whenever and however I wish!" she retorted, bopping his nose with her tail tip. "Now aren't you happy about your awesome moons ahead of you?"

"I just received an omen," he mumbled to himself.

"Don't listen to it," Silverheart advised. "Great things are coming."

. . .

Jaywing awoke with a start, blinking. No way could he believe the happy scene. He had to prepare for the worst. And… a wing. He was Jaywing. A bird's wing. Was the omen hinting that he was going to die?

Shuddering, he prepared for his travels home while the other medicine cats continued to dream.


	2. BITTER SWEET REVENGE

**Bitter Sweet Revenge:**

"Oh, my twin!" Mistyfrost exclaimed dramatically. "I promise I didn't put fire ants in Yarrowkit and Juniperkit's nests!"

Splashwing narrowed her eyes, growling softly. It was going to be yet another thing that she would be blamed for. "Thanks a lot," she growled.

 _If you must know, Mistyfrost and Splashwing were identical twins. The two were warriors of RiverClan; one was a trouble maker and the other one was the one who received all the blame. And I'm sure you can figure out who's who._

 _If you can't? Then that's too bad. I don't have enough spare time to tell you, as I'm busy narrating this story. I can just tell you one thing- I'm Ravenclaw, their mother. And no, I'm_ not _happy with my troublesome little Mistyfrost or the way that my precious Splashwing is receiving all this blame._

 _I just can't believe one of my children would be so cruel as to let the other receive the punishment day after when she didn't commit the pranks. And I know I raised them well- just look at my Splashwing baby, she's so perfect!_

 _Now I'll return to the story, if you insist. Which you do._

"Just some advice for the future, Mistyfrost," Splashwing growled. "Watch your back."

"No need!" Mistyfrost sung happily. "I've got you to the blame, whatever happens. You're a great sister, Splashy dear!"

 _Oh, no, Mistyfrost is so not my favorite child. Far from it. The way she just lets Splashwing suffer sends chills down my spine, but I'm a warrior of StarClan now. I can't do anything but listen to them and watch as my poor child is punished for things she never did._

Splashwing darted into the clearing, glancing around.

Minnowstar's voice yowled out, "You put fire ants in the kits' nests! And they're both only newborns! Apprentice duties for a moon!"

Cringing, the lithe silver tabby nodded and padded out of camp to fetch bedding. Yet her mind was on something very different then the task on hand.

She was considering revenge. Bitter sweet revenge.

 _My poor child was making a grand decision- and she chose revenge. She was going to step up, take a stand, and put an end to her suffering. It was going to be brutal and bloody and against the warrior code, but in the end it would be worth it._

 _Besides, my dear Splashwing deserves some peace, I must say. Mistyfrost had been nothing but cruel; her heart really is frosted over. At this point it might as well be ice, but I'm trying my best not to judge as her mother._

 _Of course, why hold myself back? Everything I saw is true. I speak only the facts, for these are really so much more then 'opinions'. They're opinions and the truth. Both are something so much greater together then either by themselves._

Paw steps sounded behind Splashwing. Spinning around, she bared her teeth as Mistyfrost approached. "Hey, sis," Mistyfrost exclaimed, purring happily. "I told you that you look out for me. You took the blame! Great sister you are."

"Yeah," Splashwing muttered. After a moment of hesitation, she leapt.

In only a few moments her identical twin was dead.

 _The worst part was that Mistyfrost somehow found her way to StarClan. And now I live out each day with my brat by my side._

 _Oh well._

 _At least now Splashwing can be treated like the angel she really is._


End file.
